The Valkyrie Squad
The Valkyrie Squad is a school-group of Ever After High's Mythology Program composed by the Valkyries-in-training who currently attend Ever After High, being prepared to be the next top-notch Asgardian Elite of Warriors. Though mostly cousins (either by blood or close relationships between their mothers), they refer to each other as "sisters", and are a very tightly-knit clique. Their leader is Astrid Hedwig, daughter of Brunhild and their generation's leader of the Valkyries. Members Any daughter of a Valkyrie that attends Ever After High can join the squad. It is currently composed by: (If you have a Valkyrie and would like to have her here, please talk to WiseUnicorn or to Jade-the-Tiger!) Honorary Valkyries Those who are daughters of a Norse god with a Valkyrie, but take after their father's destiny, can also join the squad as honorary members. Current honorary valkyries: * Leora Watchman: She is the daughter of Heimdall and a Valkyrie named Sophia who was for a short period of time the captain of the Valkyries and daughter of the Norse god Forsetti. She did learn how to fight with the Valkyries in Valhalla as a child and good friend to Liv Mercybringer. She is destined to take on her father's role as Heimdall and die at Ragnarok. Close Friends Those who are close to the squad, mostly composed by Norse mythos. * Kaira Frey: Kaira shares a very close bond with the squad, having grown up alongside a few of the members. However, she is closer to Siljie but considers the others her family still. * [[Torni Thorson|'Torni Thorson']]: '''Given that Torni is a) a close friend of Astrid, b) dating Eira, and c) generally just close to most of the Squad, Torni is considered a close friend. *Oia Iyansan: This warrior is rather close to the squad, and respects the squad and vice versa. She is also dating Hilda, so that brings her closer to the squad. *Heather von Olympus:' Despite possessing approximately no Norse ichor, the infamous Olympian princess was introduced to the Valkyries as a close friend of her roommate, the group's Healer. She makes no secret towards her disdain for unladylike warriors, but remains polite around the squad anyway, for Liv's sake. *[[Bast Kat|'Bast Kat']]':' Bast has been the squad's friend ever since he and Liv started talking, and is responsible for providing them with the nicest weapons and some great chocolate milk after training. *[[Nane Meowswen|'Nane Meowswen']]': Bast and Liv's niece, and also one of Signy's closest friends. She loves her Norse warriors with all her heart and admires them way too much. *[[Moolyn Cow|'''Moolyn Cow]]: TBA * TBA - Tell us if you have a character that would fit! The Valkyrie Squad also sticks together with The Norse Squad, and they're often seen together as well. Group Activities The squad activities. While honourary valkyries can take advantage of these perks, there are some activities that are exclusive to the Valkyrie: * Weekly meetings to talk about their progress in training and such. (Exclusive for the Valkyries) * Exclusive training rooms and schedules. Their professor can be either Brunhild or any other Valkyrie when she can't attend. (Exclusive for the Valkyries) * Corners reserved only for them in the Coffee Castle and Hocus Latte, the top Cafes in Bookend. (For all members) * EAH kitchens reserved for them on weekends to learn how to make mead and wine for serving gods and einherjar in Valhalla (Exclusive for the Valkyries and Honorary Valkyries) * More TBA Weapons A list of weapons used by each individual valkyrie and honorary valkyries. Some weapons have names, some don't. * Calder: '''Astrid's sword. She doesn't go anywhere without the sword and trains mainly with it. It was previously used by her mother and has been in her family for generations. * '''Hope’s-point: Liv's spear, which she uses the most, thanks to its more long-range capabilities. * Battle-crowner: Liv's sword. * Erland: Eira's axe, which she uses to train with her water holograms and with the other Valkyries when required by Astrid. Not her personal favourite. * Bersi: Eira's magical shield, which can turn into a necklace. This one's her favourite, for sure, and she tends to use Bersi when fighting with actual people. * Winged-Moon: Silje's scythe and main weapon. She's always seen with it, and usually never transforms it into its smaller form. * Azul-Wing: Silje's sword, her secondary weapon. It is often kept in its shrunken form: a sword necklace. * Ajulian: Hilda's sword. She normally just uses it with her whip. * Bractosam: Hilda's whip. She normally just uses it with her sword. * Ckirryl: Hilda's backup dagger. It shrinks into a rosebud pink bracelet. * Styrmir: Ragni's double-bladed axe and the weapon she uses the most. She is never seen without it and never keeps it in its "shrunken" form. * Disperse: Ragni's sword isn't used as much as her Styrmir. She usually leaves her sword in her room, but recently has started carrying it around in its shrunken form, a ring. * Måne and Skygge: Braelyn's twin blades and main weapons. Her swords were forged by someone in her village. Though, somehow, it has the ability to shrink down in size. * Sigr and Songr: Ronna’s twin daggers, her main weapon, shrink to earrings. * Axseen: '''Astral's Halberd, which turns into a scrunchie in her hair. * '''Drifthost: Erik's bow. His arrows are magical and can spawn on spot, which is why he doesn't lug around a packet of arrows. * Dreamlooker: Erik's axe. * Nightfall: Signy's scimitar dagger, which shrinks into a necklace pendant. *'Heilari '''and '''Mordingjar': Morgan's axes, often thrown. The names, translated, are healing and harming. However, the only thing the axes are capable of doing is harm. *'Skydeskive:' Morgan's shield. Also often thrown. (It means butt.) *'Makt: '''Torunn's sword. She carries it around as a bracelet, which magically turns in a sword when needed. *'Myriad:' Brittany's spear. She carries it around as a charm necklace. Quotes Trivia * The valkyries have matching jackets made only for them by Liv. It's exclusive for the official members and they like to expose their awesomeness through the school with these jackets. * All the valkyries have the same tattoo located on an exposed part of their body. It's rather large, to display their status as warriors. * The Valkyries have a second name within the group to display their status as a special Valkyrie. Example: Liv, The Healer. * Each one of them has a special weapon, which they use to fight (honourary valkyries can also have a weapon). * They're alternatively called the Asguardians of the Galaxy. * The group is composed exclusively by females, given the fact that the Valkyries were all females. Erik came to be the only exception. * All of them share the Ragnarok Sparring class, due to them having to fight together one day. * Nine out of fifteen current Valkyries in the squad have the suffix ‘bringer’ in their surname. It is possible that Eir herself started the tradition. * Each Valkyrie's main colour represents a colour of the rainbow or its pastel tone: Astrid's colour is blue, Liv's is green, Eira's is beige, Silje's is red/wine, Hilda's is pink, Audhild's is brown, Signy's is olive green, Ragni is purple, Brynhild's is black, Erik's is indigo. The others' colour varies among those colours. The Next Generation The Next Generation of Valkyries takes place when the kids of the current Valkyries begin their studies in Ever After High. It's set thousands of years after the current generation and doesn't follow the Ever After High timeline. By the time the events of The Next Generation ''happen, the one who takes the lead of the Valkyrie Squad is Dagny Mercybringer Kat, daughter of Liv Mercybringer and Bast Kat, chosen by Astrid herself to be her successor, since Astrid didn't have any children of her own. Tiye and Maiken Chaostorm are the daughters of [[Braelyn Warbringer|Braelyn Chaostorm (née ''Warbringer)]] technically would be members of the Next Generation of the Valkyries. Unfortunately, only Maiken was guaranteed the legacy as Tiye, as the oldest child of Braelyn and Zain, would get the legacy of Set. Given her bloodline, Tiye would be more of an honorary member while her sister is a full-member. However, both girls are rebelling, mostly for their legacies, Tiye wants the Valkyrie Role and Maiken for the Set Role. More TBA Gallery Official Pictures Valkyrie squad symbol.png|The Valkyrie Squad's Official Symbol. Killer Outfits.jpg|Astrid, Eira, and Liv, drawn by Jade. Members Liv Mercybringer Mythos OC.png|Liv Mercybringer. Silje Spearbringer.png|Silje Spearbringer. External Links * The Valkyrie Squad's Pinterest Category:School Groups Category:Ship of The Month